The present disclosure relates to a circuit board and a semiconductor module including the same, and more particularly, to semiconductor module including a circuit board connected to a semiconductor package such as a flip chip package.
A semiconductor module may include a semiconductor package and a circuit board on which the semiconductor package is mounted. A capacitor may be mounted on a semiconductor package and a circuit board. A capacitor mounted on a circuit board may have an embedded structure. Typically, an electric potential is applied to capacitor electrodes in a circuit board through a via pattern. However, deterioration of capacitor characteristics may occur due to the via pattern. Thus, it would be beneficial to prevent deterioration of embedded capacitor characteristics in a semiconductor module that includes a circuit board and a semiconductor package.